A Man Behind the Veil
by iluminnascent
Summary: [Post-Thor Movie, Post-Hogwarts] Terjatuh dari Jembatan Bifrost, bukanlah sesuatu yang ditakuti Loki. Tapi bagaimana jika setelah ia terjatuh, dirinya justru terjebak di dalam Selubung? Hanya satu yang bisa mengeluarkannya dari tempat itu dan Loki berharap makhluk mortal yang ditemuinya mau melakukan hal itu. Pre-SLASH Loki/Harry. Loki-centric. Err, enjoy?


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter sepenuhnya milik J.K. Rowling. Thor adalah milik Marvel. Saya hanya memakai karakter mereka sebagai bentuk pelampiasan ide yang muncul.

* * *

**Warning:** AR OotP, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Thor, pre-The Avengers (setelah Loki jatuh dari Jembatan Bifrost), pre-SLASH (**Loki/Harry**), OOC tentunya, typo dan ide gila, orz.

* * *

"_He had the strangest feeling that there was someone standing right behind the veil on the other side of the archway. Gripping his hand very tightly, he edged around the dais, but there was nobody there; all that could be seen was the other side of the tattered black veil."_ —Harry Potter encountering the Veil **[HP5]**

* * *

Ia ingat bagaimana rasanya melayang ketika dirinya melepaskan satu-satunya pegangan agar tidak terjatuh ke lubang hitam tanpa ujung jauh di bawah kakinya. Ia juga ingat percakapan singkatnya dengan Odin serta teriakan Thor yang memanggilnya.

Ia membenci Odin sama besarnya dengan kebenciannya terhadap Thor, saudara yang selalu mencuri segala sesuatu darinya. Ia membenci mereka berdua dan menyalahkan mereka atas apa yang dilakukannya.

Namun apakah kebencian itu tetap dirasakannya walau sekarang ini ia sudah tidak berada di Asgard? Apakah ia akan tetap membenci keluarganya?

Ia, Loki sang _Trickster_, akan menjawabnya dengan satu kata; Ya.

Odin sang _AllFather_ bukanlah ayahnya. Frigga bukanlah ibunya dan Thor bukanlah saudaranya. Ia adalah Loki putra Laufey, seorang Jötunn. Ayahnya—yang telah dibunuh dengan tangannya sendiri—adalah raja di Jötunheim, dunia para raksasa. Ia bukanlah penghuni Asgard seperti yang lainnya. Keberadaannya tidak akan pernah diakui oleh siapapun di Asgard. Di mata mereka, ia tidak lebih dari perusak kekacauan dengan hasrat ingin menjadi raja di Asgard—tidak pantas menyandang gelar raja Asgard.

Dan karena hal itulah ia akan terus membenci Asgardian—terlebih Odin dan Thor—dengan sepenuh jiwanya, sepanjang hidupnya di dunia ini. Ia tidak akan membiarkan kebencian ini hilang walau dirinya berada jauh dari tempat di mana ia hidup selama ini. Ia bersumpah, bahwa suatu saat nanti, dirinya akan kembali dan membalas apa yang telah diperbuat Odin dan Thor padanya. Tentu saja saat ini ia harus mengetahui cara keluar dari tempat ini.

Loki ingat reaksinya pertama kali setelah membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya melayang di antara ketiadaan. Loki masih ingat jika sebelumnya ia memasuki lubang hitam tidak berujung sebelum kegelapan menelannya. Entah berapa lama waktu yang berlalu, saat dirinya sadar, ia sudah berada di tempat ini. Tempat di mana warna abu-abu tipis mendominasi. Tubuhnya melayang terbawa arus tenaga tipis yang berada di tempat itu.

Ia menyadari tidak ada siapapun di sekitarnya. Hanya mendengar suara bisikan lembut namun ia tidak tahu berasal dari mana. Awalnya ia tidak merasakan apapun di sekitarnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak dan menyentuh dirinya sendiri, menghabiskan waktunya dengan menatap ke atas dan tidak melakukan apapun. Ia tidak tahu di mana dirinya berada atau sudah berapa lama berada di tempat itu.

Loki benci dengan keadaannya saat ini. Ia benci tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan hanya berdiam diri seperti makhluk mortal yang lemah. Demi apapun di ke Sembilan Dunia! Ia adalah penyihir! Keturunan Jötunn! Sangat memalukan jika dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk keluar dari kondisi menyedihkan ini.

Dan Loki hampir saja menganggap bahwa suatu saat nanti dirinya akan menjadi gila sebelum ia merasakan sensasi aneh yang menggelitik permukaan kulitnya yang tidak tertutup baju kebesarannya. Selama ini, ia memang merasakan sensasi itu. Ia menyadari reaksi yang dirasakannya sama seperti ketika ia melakukan sesuatu dengan sihir yang dimilikinya. Ya. Ada kekuatan sihir—namun sangat kecil—di sekelilingnya. Namun kali ini, ia merasakan sihir itu jauh lebih besar dari biasanya. Dan apapun sihir itu, Loki perlahan mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia bisa menggerakkan jemari tangannya dan membuatnya bisa menegakkan tubuh yang selama ini terbaring di antara ketiadaan.

Saat itu jugalah, untuk pertama kalinya Loki melihat sesuatu yang muncul tepat di sampingnya. Kedua matanya mendapati lapisan transparan yang menyerupai selubung tipis muncul di sisi kanan tubuhnya yang memungkinkannya melihat apa yang ada di luar tempatnya berada. Ia juga menyadari suara bisikan yang selama ini menemaninya terdengar lebih keras dari biasanya. Namun seperti sebelumnya, Loki tidak bisa mengartikan apa yang bisikan-bisikan itu ucapkan.

Mengalihkan perhatian pada lapisan yang muncul di sampingnya, Loki bisa melihat ruangan yang cukup besar berbentuk persegi dengan penerangan temaram dan langit-langit batu yang tinggi. Terdengar samar teriakan dan seruan disertai kilatan warna dari sisi lain lapisan transparan di hadapannya. Ia terdiam dan mengamati tiga pria dan seorang wanita saling melemparkan kilatan warna dari tongkat kecil di tangan mereka, seolah-olah tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya di tempat itu.

Tidak lama berselang, ia melihat sosok pria berambut hitam terhuyung mendekati lapisan transparan di hadapannya; membuat Loki berpikir untuk menjauh. Kedua matanya mengamati bagaimana tubuh pria itu perlahan memasuki lapisan transparan, melayang melewatinya sebelum tubuh sosok itu perlahan memudar; hilang di antara ketiadaan. Pria itu tidak berteriak ataupun mencoba meminta tolong kepadanya. Loki segera mengetahui jika sosok itu tidak lagi bernyawa setelah melihat sepasang iris kelabu gelap itu tidak lagi menyiratkan kehidupan.

Makhluk _mortal—_manusia lebih tepatnya, batin Loki berkata. Tanpa sadar, tangannya menggapai tempat di mana makhluk mortal itu menghilang. Sang Trickster itu kembali mendengar suara teriakan samar di belakangnya. Ia melirik dari balik bahu dan melihat seorang pemuda berteriak di balik lapisan transparan. Loki mengamati sosok tersebut selama beberapa saat sebelum lapisan transparan itu perlahan memudar. Sepasang iris hijau cemerlang yang menyiratkan luka dan keterkejutan adalah hal terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum sekelilingnya kembali berubah menjadi ketiadaan.

Ia kembali merasakan bagaimana dirinya sendirian di tempat ini.

#

Loki tidak tahu berapa lama dirinya melayang dan tidak melakukan apapun yang berarti di tempat ini. Sudah cukup lama ia menduga aliran ruang dan waktu tidak berlaku di tempat ini. Ia juga tidak merasakan lapar dan haus atau kebutuhan apapun yang diperlukan tubuhnya. Dan jujur saja, hal itu membuatnya bosan jika hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan berdiam diri dan tidak melakukan apapun. Memang, sampai saat ini ia masih bisa merasakan sisa-sisa sihir yang menggelitik permukaan tubuhnya namun jumlahnya sangat sedikit. Ia juga merasakan entitas asing yang keberadaannya bisa dirasakan olehnya. Akan tetapi, entitas asing itu tidak sampai mengganggu dirinya. Hanya sekadar melewati tempatnya atau diam selama beberapa saat sebelum menjauhi dirinya.

Loki membenci keadaan seperti ini. Jika saja ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini, ia sudah mencoba melakukannya sejak pertama kali terjebak di sini. Sayangnya, seberapa keras pun usahanya, seberapa banyak pun sihir yang dipakainya, ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari tempat ini.

Satu pertanyaan yang pernah terpikir olehnya; bagaimana mungkin makhluk mortal memiliki benda yang mampu mengurungnya dalam waktu yang tidak singkat? Ia tidak pernah mendengar jika ada 'penjara' yang tidak membuatnya berkutik. Dibandingkan dengan pelindung yang diciptakan Odin, tempat ini jauh lebih buruk. Loki bahkan tidak bisa menemukan adanya titik lemah di antara sihir yang terpasang di tempat ini.

Lalu bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa keluar dari tempat ini? Ia tidak mempunyai rencana untuk terkurung selamanya dan melupakan hasrat membalas dendam kepada Odin dan Thor. Sampai saat ini, pemikiran ingin menjadi raja tidak pernah hilang dari benaknya.

Ia masih ingin menggenggam kekuasaan di tangannya.

Dan boleh dikatakan, Loki sedikit terkejut ketika ia kembali melihat lapisan transparan perlahan terbentuk tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Dengan cepat berjalan mendekati lapisan transparan itu. Kerutan samar muncul di keningnya saat ia mendapati sosok asing yang berdiri di depan lapisan di hadapannya dengan tongkat tipis di tangan sosok itu. Loki mengenai sosok tersebut. Sosok itu sama dengan sosok yang dilihatnya sebelum ini. Makhluk mortal dengan mata hijau cemerlang yang berteriak di depan lapisan tranparan sebelum ini.

Loki menyadari ada perbedaan besar pada sosok di depannya sekarang. Jika sebelumnya ia melihat pemuda bertubuh kurus dengan rambut hitam berantakan, maka kali ini ia melihat seorang pria bertubuh tegap. Rambut hitam berantakan masih membingkai wajah tegas manusia itu. Kedua iris hijau cemerlang itu memperlihatkan sorot mata yang penuh dengan pengalaman hidup. Ia menyadari sorot mata itu sama dengan sorot mata pejuang Asgard; penuh dengan pengalaman di medan perang saat melihat prajurit lain kehilangan nyawa di tangan musuh. Sosok itu terlihat seperti manusia dalam versi yang lebih dewasa. Loki tertegun. Sudah berapa lama waktu yang terlewat? Sudah berapa lama ia terkurung di tempat ini?

"—Aku tidak salah merasakan dan melihat ada seseorang di balik Selubung. Ternyata dugaanku tidak salah."

Sang Trickster itu terdiam di tempat, menatap sosok itu dari balik lapisan transparan. Tidak salahkah ia jika menganggap manusia di hadapannya seperti tengah berbicara dengannya? Bukankah hal seperti ini tidak terjadi sebelumnya? Tidak. Ini pasti suatu kesalahan. Mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan semata.

"Apa kau bisa mendengarku?"

Loki kembali mendengar manusia itu berbicara dan kali ini, ia yakin jika pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuknya. Dengan ragu, ia menganggukkan kepala; menuai senyum tipis di wajah kecokelatan itu.

"Kau bisa melihatku." Kalimat itu adalah sebuah pernyataan. Ia melihat manusia di hadapannya mengangguk singkat sembari memainkan tongkat tipis di tangan. Jika manusia itu bisa melihatnya, bolehkah ia berharap bisa keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini? "Bagaimana mungkin? Makhluk mortal sepertimu?"

Sosok berambut hitam berantakan itu mengernyit namun Loki mencoba tidak mengacuhkannya. "Aku sempat melihatmu ketika melihat Sirius jatuh ke Selubung. Pada awalnya aku menganggap bahwa kau hanyalah sebuah ilusi sehingga tidak terlalu memedulikannya. Akan tetapi, aku bisa melihatmu kembali sejak tidak sengaja kembali ke sini. Jauh lebih jelas dari sebelumnya dan mungkin aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihat sosokmu dari balik Selubung. Tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatmu berada di sana sebelumnya."

Loki mencari tanda-tanda jika manusia di hadapannya sedang berbohong. "Lalu, tempat apa ini sebenarnya?" Loki kemudian bertanya. "Mengapa aku berada di sini dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan diri? Dan mengapa hanya kau yang bisa melihatku?"

Makhluk mortal itu, entah siapapun namanya, menggaruk bagian belakang kepala; terlihat berpikir. "_Unspeakable_ menyebutnya dengan 'Selubung'," kata pria itu. "Sejenis lapisan yang memisahkan antara dunia orang mati dan hidup. Seseorang yang jatuh ke balik Selubung tidak akan bisa kembali. Beberapa orang bisa mendengar suara bisikan yang berasal dari Selubung karena mereka pernah kehilangan orang yang mereka cintai. Ini pertama kalinya aku tahu jika ada seseorang sepertimu terjebak cukup lama di tempat ini."

"Sejak kapan kau menyadari aku berada di tempat ini?"

Sekali lagi, Loki mendapati makhluk mortal di hadapannya terlihat berpikir. "Dua tahun sejak aku dipindahkan ke tempat ini dan dua belas tahun setelah pertama kali aku melihatmu. _Well_, sudah cukup lama kurasa. Selama ini aku hanya bisa melihatmu secara samar dari balik Selubung. Terlihat seperti kepulan asap yang menyerupai manusia. Baru kali ini aku bisa melihat jelas bagaimana wujudmu."

Dua belas tahun? Tidak. Ini terdengar sangat konyol, batin Loki yang berusaha tidak menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. Ia kembali menatap makhluk mortal di hadapannya. Sepertinya sangat masuk akal setelah melihat wujud fisik manusia itu.

Sang Trickster itu menghela napas panjang. "Dan siapa kau?" ia bertanya dengan nada ingin tahu. "Mengapa kau mengatakan hanya dirimu yang bisa melihatku?"

"Err, namaku Harry." Sosok itu, Harry, menjawab sebelum melangkahkan kaki mendekati Selubung. Loki bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan di sekelilingnya semakin mengeras, seperti ingin agar Harry semakin melangkahkan kaki mendekati Selubung. Ia hanya bisa berharap Harry tidak mencoba untuk melangkah lebih dari itu. Walau sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk tidak bersinggungan dengan makhluk mortal, Harry adalah pengecualian. Ia merasa Harry jauh lebih dari sekadar makhluk mortal biasa. Entah karena kekuatan yang dirasakannya dari tubuh pria itu ataukah hal lain. "Hanya Harry dan aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Jika aku boleh tahu, siapa kau? Mengapa kau berada di balik Selubung?"

Loki menatap kedua iris hijau cemerlang di hadapannya. Siapa dirinya? Loki sang putra Odin? Atau Loki putra Laufey? Tidak. Ia menolak mengakui kedua nama itu.

"Namaku Loki. Hanya Loki. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan mengapa aku bisa berada di tempat ini," bisiknya pelan. "Apa kau bisa mengeluarkanku dari tempat ini?

Harry hanya terdiam. Tidak menanggapi kata-katanya.

#

Di Asgard, Loki dikenal sebagai sosok yang mampu memanipulasi seseorang hanya dengan ucapannya. Ia bahkan bisa mengelabui Heimdall!. Di Midgard, para manusia menjulukinya _God of Mischief_. Ia tidak keberatan dengan sebutan itu karena memang demikianlah kenyataannya. Ia bisa memainkan perasaan seseorang dengan mudah dan bahkan tanpa disadari oleh orang tersebut. Namun sayangnya, ketika dirinya dihadapkan dengan seorang Harry, ia bisa menarik kesimpulan, kemampuannya sangat tidak bisa diharapkan.

Harry adalah sebuah enigma baginya. Ia bisa mengatakan hal itu setelah berinteraksi dengan makhluk mortal tersebut. Manipulasinya sama sekali tidak bekerja kepada pria itu. Mungkin karena pengaruh tempatnya berada ataukah hal lain, Loki tidak tahu. Hanya satu yang pasti, Loki tidak bisa meremehkan Harry seperti para makhluk mortal lainnya.

Harry sepertinya tahu bagaimana cara mengeluarkannya dari tempat ini. Loki menyadari hal itu setelah Harry berulang kali mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Makhluk mortal itu selalu memalingkan wajah ke arah lain dan dengan cepat mencari bahan pembicaraan yang tidak berkaitan dengan Selubung yang mengurungnya. Dan Loki, sangat tidak menyukai keadaan seperti itu. Ia sangat ingin keluar dari tempat ini sesegera mungkin; menghirup udara kebebasan dan mengambil Tesseract kembali ke tangannya. Ia bisa menduga di mana benda itu berada. Tidak jauh dari tempat ini, ia bisa merasakannya.

"... Mengapa kau tidak mau mengatakan bagaimana cara mengeluarkanku dari sini?" Loki bertanya sesaat setelah melihat Harry mendekati Selubung, mendudukkan diri di atas permukaan batu dengan perkamen di tangan. "Aku di sini tidak untuk menjadi kelinci percobaanmu, kau tahu?"

"Kau tidak pernah menjadi kelinci percobaanku, Loki," pria itu berkata tanpa mendongakkan kepala dan menatapnya, terlihat sibuk dengan lembaran perkamen. "Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengeluarkanmu."

"Jangan berbohong kepadaku," Loki mendesis dan mengulurkan tangan pada lapisan Selubung. Desis itu mengeras ketika ujung jemarinya merasakan sengatan mirip petir Thor yang segera menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan cepat menarik kembali tangannya dan melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Harry. "Aku tahu kau bisa mengeluarkanku dari tempat ini."

Sama seperti sebelumnya, pembicaraan seperti itu selalu berakhir dengan jalan buntu saat Harry mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menceritakan sesuatu kepadanya. Pria itu selalu menceritakan mengenai Teddy Lupin atau apa yang terjadi di sekitar pria itu. Loki dengan cepat dapat menyimpulkan satu hal; Harry suka membicarakan mengenai semua hal yang terjadi namun tidak diri pria itu sendiri dan Loki, yang tidak peduli dengan alasan pria itu, memilih untuk tidak menanyakan apapun. Jujur, ia tidak peduli dengan apapun yang dilakukan Harry. Ia hanya ingin keluar dari Selubung mistis ini. Dan ia akan melakukan apapun, dengan bayaran apapun juga.

Semakin lama, Loki menyadari kalau Harry sama seperti dirinya. Pria itu adalah penyihir. Hal tersebut menjelaskan kekuatan sihir yang dirasakannya setiap kali Harry mendekati Selubung. Tapi mereka memiliki jenis sihir yang berbeda. Sangat jauh berbeda. Ia bisa merasakan setiap kali sihirnya seperti menolak keberadaan sihir milik Harry; menimbulkan sensasi seperti sengatan listrik statis di permukaan kulitnya. Dan setiap kali Harry merapalkan mantra dengan tongkat sihir di depan Selubung, Loki merasakan lapisan transparan di hadapannya bergolak seperti gelombang di lautan; tidak tenang dan seolah-olah memberontak. Setiap kali itu terjadi, umpatan selalu keluar dari bibir pria itu disertai dengan sensasi menggelitik dari entitas-entitas asing yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kaulakukan?" Loki akhirnya bertanya setelah tidak bisa menahan keingintahuannya; menatap bosan makhluk mortal itu dari balik Selubung. Ia sempat merasakan entitas di sekitarnya perlahan berhenti melawan. "Daripada kau menghabiskan tenagamu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia, mengapa kau tidak mencoba mengeluarkanku dari sini?"

Harry mendesis pelan dengan napas yang memburu. Keringat mengalir dari pelipis pria itu. "Aku belum menyerah untuk mencoba. Dan Loki, sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan jika aku tidak tahu cara mengeluarkanmu dari Selubung."

"Kau berbohong," Loki berkeras dan menuai tatapan tajam dari Harry. Ia adalah seorang dewa di Midgard, _damnit_! Ia menyadari apa yang terjadi. Entitas-entitas di sekitarnya adalah semacam roh yang terjebak di tempat ini. Roh yang sudah tidak mempunyai tubuh astral. Roh yang menolak untuk meninggalkan dunia orang mati. "Aku tahu apa yang kaulakukan. Aku tahu jika kau ingin menghidupkan seseorang. Ah, jangan katakan padaku kalau kau ingin menghidupkan pria yang pernah kulihat masuk ke dalam Selubung sebelumnya."

Dengan gerakan cepat, Loki melihat Harry mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya. "Kau melihat Sirius?" Loki tidak menjawab namun sepertinya Harry dengan cepat menarik kesimpulan. "Kau melihat Sirius masuk ke dalam Selubung dan tidak melakukan apapun?"

"Mengapa hal itu menjadi urusanku?" Loki berbalik bertanya. "Aku tidak mengenal siapa orang yang kaumaksud. Kalaupun aku tahu, aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Cepat atau lambat, makhluk mortal seperti kalian akan mati. Kau... kau tidak bisa menghidupkan makhluk apapun yang sudah menemui kematian, Harry. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa."

Dan pada akhirnya, setelah saling menatap satu sama lain selama beberapa saat, Harry memilih membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menjauh.

#

Loki kembali kehilangan hitungan waktu berapa lama dirinya berada di dalam Selubung. Jika sebelumnya kedatangan Harry ke Ruang Kematian adalah patokannya dalam pergantian hari, kali ini ia tidak bisa memakai apapun. Kembali, ia mendapati dirinya berada di dalam kesendirian. Sedikit berbeda jika sebelumnya ia hanya melihat warna abu-abu dengan sesekali terdengar bisikan dari entitas-entitas di sekelilingnya, selama beberapa waktu terakhir, ia bisa melihat keadaan di luar Selubung. Ia juga bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan memasuki Ruang Kematian. Loki tahu kalau langkah kaki itu bukanlah milik Harry. Langkah kaki itu terdengar jauh lebih berat. Ia tidak bisa melihat siapa yang datang ke tempat itu. Tentu saja Loki tidak akan peduli.

Benarkah? Suara di kepalanya berkata. Loki mengerang pelan ketika suara itu kembali menanyakan hal yang sama. Apakah ia benar-benar tidak peduli jika Harry tidak datang ke tempat ini untuk seterusnya? Loki ingin menjawab dengan keras bahwa ia tidak peduli. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia memilih tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia juga tidak mengacuhkan ketika mendengar suara tawa di benaknya yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah makhluk yang munafik.

Loki mendecakkan lidah sembari menyisiri helaian rambut hitamnya dengan tangan. Baju perang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Ia tidak keberatan atau mencoba melepaskan benda itu dari tubuhnya. Dengan helaan napas panjang, sang Trickster itu berjalan mendekati lapisan Selubung. Seperti sebelumnya, ia selalu merasakan sengatan ketika menyentuh lapisan itu. Namun berbeda jika ia menyentuh tepian Selubung jika Harry melakukan hal yang sama. Ia tidak merasakan sensasi menyengat itu. Hanya ada sensasi lembut yang sama seperti bagaimana ujung jemarinya menyentuh permukaan kulit tangannya yang lain. Sampai sekarang, Loki tidak mengerti mengapa Harry tidak terhisap ke dalam Selubung padahal sudah jelas-jelas menyentuh lapisan transparan di hadapannya.

Sungguh, Harry memang seperti enigma yang sulit untuk ia pecahkan.

Suara derap langkah kaki membuat Loki terdengar di tempat dengan langit-langit tinggi gelap itu. Loki bisa menduga siapapun yang datang tengah berjalan mendekati Selubung. Ia tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun ketika melihat sosok Harry yang berada di hadapannya. Ekspresi lelah terlihat jelas di wajah pria itu sebelum Harry mendongakkan kepala dan memberikan senyum tipis kepadanya. Loki tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun ketika berhadapan kembali dengan enigma itu.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" Harry bertanya dengan kekehan pelan yang terdengar sedikit dipaksakan. "_Well_, pertanyaan bodoh. Mungkin kau tidak merasakannya jika menyadari waktu tidak berlaku di dalam sana, bukan? Err, senang melihatmu lagi setelah dua minggu, Loki."

"Memang tidak terdengar begitu lama di sini."

Loki melihat Harry memutar bosan kedua matanya sebelum bergumam sesuatu yang tidak didengar Loki dengan jelas. Selama beberapa saat, Loki membiarkan kesunyian melanda tempat itu sebelum pada akhirnya mendengar Harry berdeham pelan. Sedikit tertarik, Loki menatap pria di hadapannya.

"Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sana."

Kelima kata itu cukup membuat salah satu alisnya terangkat, tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan Harry yang mengatakan jika pria itu sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Aku pernah mencoba melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Mencoba mengeluarkan orang-orang yang terjatuh ke Selubung, maksudku," kata Harry dengan tangan yang memainkan cincin hitam yang tersemat di jemari pria itu. Pandangan Harry tertuju pada sesuatu di dalam cincin tersebut. "Aku memang berhasil melakukan hal itu sekali bertepatan dengan pertama kalinya aku melihat sosokmu dengan jelas. Hanya saja, wanita yang kukeluarkan tidak seperti yang kuharapkan. Wanita itu keluar dalam wujud roh tanpa tubuh sebelum aku memutuskan memasukkan roh wanita itu kembali ke dalam Selubung. Sejak itu aku terus mencoba mencari cara untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku. _Well_, sayangnya mungkin aku akan berhenti berharap bisa mengeluarkan Sirius dari sana. Selama dua minggu berpikir, aku menyadari kesalahanku. Tidak ada yang bisa menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah mati. Termasuk jika kau adalah pemilik tiga Relikui Kematian sekalipun."

Loki menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Relikui Kematian?" ia bertanya namun sayangnya, Harry seperti tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Jangan pedulikan." Harry kembali memainkan cincin hitam di tangannya. "Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana cara mengeluarkanmu dari sana. Aku menyadari kesalahanku dan mungkin ini akan berhasil. Kau masih memiliki tubuh utuh di dalam sana, bukan? Boleh dikatakan kau masih hidup, tapi juga bisa dikatakan bukan orang yang mati. Aku tidak tahu mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi, tapi aku akan mengetahuinya nanti."

Belum sempat Loki memproses apa yang dikatakan makhluk mortal di hadapannya, Harry sudah terlebih dahulu menyuruhnya untuk menjauh sebelum pria itu merapalkan kata-kata dalam bahasa Latin yang sangat dikenalnya. Segera saja, Loki merasakan permukaan Selubung bergolak. Entitas-entitas dari sisa-sisa roh yang terperangkap di Selubung mendesis dan sesekali bergerak tidak beraturan. Loki berasakan tubuhnya seperti terdorong ke depan dan ia tidak melawan dorongan itu.

Awalnya, ia merasakan sengatan listrik statis ketika jemarinya menyentuh lapisan Selubung. Namun semakin lama, sengatan itu semakin tidak dirasakannya. Detik selanjutnya, tubuhnya terdorong dengan keras melewati Selubung, terhuyung sampai membuatnya berlutut di atas permukaan batuan keras. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika udara dingin menyengat permukaan wajahnya. Ia meringis setelah merasakan betapa lelah seluruh persendian tubuhnya. Loki tidak tahu jika tubuhnya bisa terasa sakit dan lelah hanya karena keluar dari batas antara dua orang mati dan dunia orang hidup.

Dan ia juga baru menyadari jika keringat mengalir deras dari permukaan kulitnya.

"_Welcome back to the world, Loki."_

Sang Trickster itu mendongakkan kepala dengan paksa ke arah asal suara. Sudut bibirnya terangkat menyerupai seringai ketika matanya menangkap sosok Harry yang berdiri di depannya. Gurat kelelahan terlukis jelas di wajah pria itu dengan napas memburu dan keringat yang mengalir di wajah. Kepulan uap tipis terbentuk setiap kali Harry berusaha mengatur napas di tengah udara yang tiba-tiba turun beberapa derajat.

Perlahan, Loki menegakkan tubuhnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa menatap langsung makhluk mortal itu tanpa lapisan transparan yang membatasi mereka. Tanpa sadar, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada wajah Harry dan membelai permukaan kulit pria itu. Terasa hangat jika mengingat suhu tubuhnya yang selalu berada di bawah rata-rata suhu tubuh pada umumnya; menuai sentakan pelan dari tubuh pria di hadapannya serta sorot mata yang menyiratkan ketidakmengertian. Tapi, Harry tidak mencoba menjauhkan tangannya. Pria itu hanya diam dan menatapnya.

Mungkin untuk selamanya, ia akan menganggap Harry adalah sebuah enigma. Pria itu adalah teka-teki besar dalam sepanjang kehidupannya di dunia. Apakah selamanya ia tidak akan bisa memecahkan teka-teki itu? Ah, tidak mengapa berapa pun waktu yang diperlukannya. Ia bisa memecahkan teka-teki itu setelah melakukan apa yang menjadi tujuan utamanya—mencari dan mendapatkan kembali Tessarect serta mencoba membuat kesepakatan dengan the Other.

Tapi apakah Harry akan mempunyai waktu yang sama dengannya?

Pertanyaan itu mengusik benak Loki. Bagaimanapun juga, Harry adalah makhluk mortal. Manusia; sama seperti wanita yang ditemui Loki di dunia ini. Umur makhluk mortal tidaklah lama. Hanya dengan satu kedipan mata saja, manusia akan mati. Makhluk rapuh yang akan hancur dengan mudah.

Dan Loki tidak membutuhkan makhluk-makhluk semacam itu di dalam kehidupannya.

"Loki...? Kau baik—"

"—Aku mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau telah mengeluarkanku dari tempat itu, Harry," Loki terlebih dahulu memotong. Ia menarik tangannya dari wajah Harry dan tidak mengacuhkan bagaimana gerakan wajah pria itu yang sepertinya tidak ingin membiarkan tangannya menjauh. "Aku menghargai apa yang telah kaulakukan dan sebagai imbalannya, aku akan melepaskan nyawamu, kurasa."

Dan tanpa membuang waktu sedetik pun, Loki segera menghilang dari hadapan pria itu di tengah ilusi yang diciptakannya. Ia tidak membiarkan Harry mengatakan apapun.

Mengapa... mengapa tiba-tiba saja keabadian terasa begitu menyakitkan?

* * *

**The end**

* * *

Hanya pre-SLASh karena saya berencana membuat sekuel dengan mengambil setting di Avenger. Hanya rencana sesuai dengan tanggapan yang akan diberikan di sini. Jika ada yang minta SLASH-nya Loki/Harry di Avenger, maka akan coba saya buat. Jadi, adakah reader di luar sana yang mau meninggalkan komentar di kotak review?

**13/06/2012**


End file.
